Some walls are meant to be broken
by Hweianime
Summary: Tsuna isn't crazy. Not really. Of course he is a main character. Or maybe he's a background character? But background characters aren't crazy. Of course Tsuna isn't crazy. Not really. crazy!Tsuna All27
1. Crazy apparently comes in pairs

**Hi hi~~**

 **Another new fic- Yup sorry guys I couldn't resist. But I had fun writing this soooo yeah, guess you'll just have to deal with it lol**

 **It's different to the stuff I usually try to write- especially style wise I guess. Please tell me whatcha think~**

 **Anyway**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

Tsuna isn't crazy. Not really. Maybe a little bit.

 **But isn't everyone a little bit crazy?**

Tsuna snorted at that.

If everyone holds the same amount of crazy then no one would be crazy. He reprimanded to himself. And Tsuna was certainly not no one.

 **Or are you?**

 _Wow_ the voice in his head really was such an _ass_ sometimes.

 **Well you aren't no picnic either, sunshine.** It retorted.

"God your such a douche." He muttered.

 **I know you are but what am I?**

The brunette ignored it, deciding to choose the more entertaining option of staring long and hard at his mirror.

He had hair that defied gravity so points for that. But no special hair colour to make him stand out so he was probably not a main character. Of course he wasn't a background character either. His face wasn't blurred like most of the other people in his class.

 **Maybe a supporting role?** The voice in his head suggested dryly.

 _'Oh, oh maybe I'm like an anti-hero? They're pretty cool.'_

 **Usually you have to be more badass to be an anti-hero. Or crazy.**

 _'I can totally pull of being a BAMF.'_

Tsuna mentally glared at the invisible voice laughing hysterically. With a slight huff he continued narrating his looks. _'Don't want to confuse the readers after all.'_

 **Like the readers would care about your appearance.**

 _'Oh shut up. Everyone loves the anti-hero.'_

 **A castrated puppy with three legs could pull off the role better than you.**

The brunette wrinkled his nose at the image. Really that guy can be such a weirdo. Luckily _he_ wasn't like that.

Now where was he? Oh right, describing himself- **Rather narcissistically** \- _'oh fuck you. Not you, dear readers. Well... Unless you really want to.'_ The teen laughed at that before moving his mind back to the activity at hand.

His eyes were too big for a boy. Not to mention his figure was far too slender for fighting. Actually he did look kinda girlish.. Oh _god_ was he in one of those BL mangas? Was he going to have a harem of men at his beck and call?! _'I mean not that I'm completely against it but, still,'_ Of course in comics these days not all fighters had huge bulging muscles. Maybe he was one of those androgynous guys who kicks ass? That would be cool. Not that he would have minded being the guy with no powers but makes up for it with sarcasm and snarky one-liners.

Tsuna grinned at his reflection. Yes. That must be his role. After all he didn't remember being raised by lions or running away from some corrupted twist of fate or evil organization. It would be a pity if this was one of those plot twists where he hit his head on a rock and forgot it all. But those stories suck anyway.

 **Hey, I rather like those plot twists.** His other voice protested. Tsuna looked thoughtful at that before replying,

 _'Oh. Well then you suck too.'_

With a nod of affirmation at nobody in particular the brunette began readying himself for school.

* * *

 _Tie?_ **Check.**

 _Shirt tucked?_ **Check.**

 _Homework done?_ **Meh.** _Yeah, you're right._

 _Knife?_ **Check.**

"All done!" He chirped proudly once again to his empty room. Of course only silence answered back but the teen somehow was satisfied with this. Silence was the wind's way of not objecting.

With that in mind the teen grabbed his school bag and opened his window.

"Okaa-san! I'm leaving!"

Tsuna heard a faint noise of affirmation by his mother downstairs and chuckling almost maniacally he pushed himself over the edge.

* * *

The neighbors walking past watched with an exasperated smile as the infamous teen like clockwork each morning jumped out his bedroom window, landing gracefully like a cat on the ground. Sometimes the boy will do a few flips or other such tricks when in the mood or to entertain the younger kids who almost always comes to watch when they have time.

"Hup!" Tsuna exclaimed as he stood up from the ground, striking those poses professional gymnasts use at the end of their routines. He was met with amused clapping from his impromptu audience, especially from the younger ones making the teen give a playful smile and dramatically bow. At that moment the main door opened where a smiling Nana stepped out of the door, bento box in hand. "Tsu-kun catch!"

Wasting no time whatsoever Tsuna backflipped, just managing in catching the orange box in the process. It smelt like chicken. **Mmmm. Chicken.**

"Thanks okaa-san!"

"Be safe Tsu-kun!"

The brunette snorted at that. Safe? There was no way he _wasn't_ going to be in danger! He was _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ \- possible supporting character slash anti-hero in an anime universe!

 **No, that has never been confirmed.**

Do not listen to that kill joy over there good readers. He will hunt you down and kick your puppies. And not in the good way.

 **How is there a good- you know what. Never mind. I don't even.**

So yes he was going to live a life of awesome danger and fighting and other such things, well unless this is one of those lame shoujo, romance, slice of life crap. If it was he was going to move to a different universe. At least in the Yaoi-verse he'll get a harem.

Of course even badass anti-hero characters should respect their mother's decisions. _Especially_ if said mother made the best food in the entire world.

With a wave the brunette began running to school, taking extra time to practice his new parkour techniques, adding a few flips for extravagant measure.

 **Fucking show-off.**

 _'Oh pish you like the flashiness just as much as me. You're just jealous.'_

* * *

He managed to make it to school on time. Exactly- five minutes late. While all the students around him were paling and panicking Tsuna flashed an almost deranged grin which only widened when he saw his favorite prefect coming toward him. Perfect.

 **Call him by his first name. He likes that.**

"Good morning Kyouya-san!"

The skylark scowled darkly. "Omnivore you are late again."

 **Told you.**

"I know~ I do it just for you darling~" the brunette smiled cheekily, the raven haired teen didn't know whether to let a vein pop or smirk amused. This blatant show of disrespect in the strange crazy omnivore had become almost a daily ritual between the two. While Hibari wouldn't admit it, he found himself actually looking _forward_ to their morning spars, Tsuna was probably the only person he regarded in this place that was _worth_ his time. That didn't mean he wasn't going to properly discipline the brunette for being late though. Not by a long shot.

"I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna wolf whistled. "Kinky Kyouya-san. But let's focus on the fight first ne?"

 **Tone it down Tsuna. For all we know there are underage viewers here.**

 _'Please,'_ he inwardly scoffed, _'have you seen Shrek? Those kids can't even spell double entendre much less get it. Besides it gives the fangirls something to busy themselves with.'_

 **God. You- you would just make the _worst_ main character ever.**

 _'Uh- Rude.'_

The battle took a good half hour, Hibari was strong, it still impressed the teen that someone his age could make holes in the cement. Of course Kyoko's brother could do that with his fists which was much more impressive, though when the brunette mentioned this he noted the very next day the boxer had been effectively 'bitten' to death. Really the older teen could be so cute.

However while the skylark was stronger, Tsuna was more flexible and agile and knew it. Flipping and dodging and using his surroundings to his advantage the fight was always an entertaining sight to watch. The vicious, wild strength dancing a violent dance with playful, gracefully lethal skill. A violent yet beautiful tango only the two could weave. Students would usually opt to watching the rather captivatingly dangerous scene by the school gates than listen to their first period class, sometimes there were pangs of envy as they heard delighted laughter from below. Of course that quickly passed when they realized that the only person who could laugh in a fight with Hibari Kyouya was Crazy-Tsuna.

By the end of the fight both were panting, bruised and beaten. But they both had large happy smiles on their faces. Okay more Tsuna than the skylark but Hibari still had the faintest upturned hint of a smile and that really was the same wasn't it?

 **No.**

 _'Oh shut it. No one asked for your opinion.'_

* * *

"Ohayo! Sorry for being late guys!"

The entire class and teacher looked at the disheveled teen that had entered shamelessly into the class in the last fifteen minutes of First Period. Then as one shrugged it off like it was an everyday occurrence. Which it was. The teachers no longer could even find the energy to protest against such behaviour. Just chalked it up to being one of the quirks of Crazy-Tsuna.

With a wide grin the brunette strode to the closest empty desk. Seemed like they had a seating change. Too bad. He liked his previous seat by the window. Always got to see the sky.

It was the best view in the class. The voice agreed for once.

"Mnhm," Tsuna nodded to himself, "Though a seat next to the halls is pretty okay too."

"Care to repeat what your mumbling about Sawada? I'm sure the class and I are very interested to know" The teacher- Nezu sensei asked rather haughtily. Tsuna never liked him very much. Boring and rushed. It's like he doesn't even know what he's teaching.

Rolling his honey hazel eyes non too discretely the teen took a deep breath, "I SAID." A few students were trying hard not to laugh. "THIS SEAT NEXT TO THE HALLS IS PRETTY OKAY TOO. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WISH TO KNOW NEZU-SENSEI?! MY PET GOLDFISH'S NAME? MY PHONE NUMBER? OR MAYBE YOU ARE VERY INTERESTED TO KNOW THE COLOUR OF MY UNDERWE-"

"That's enough Sawada!" The flustered teacher shushed hurriedly, his face a strange shade of red. "J-just sit back down so we can continue the class."

"OKAY."

 **Good work pissing off the teacher moron.**

 _'Oh come off it you twat that was funny. And you don't like him either.'_

 **Yeah but I'm not failing his class.**

 _'Technically you are.'_

 **...Shut up and pay attention.**

* * *

"Aaaahh!" Tsuna sighed dramatically as the bell rung, signalling the class was over. "Thank god! Can we go home now?"

The person in front of him laughed at this and turned around, amber eyes sparkling in amusement. Ah. He's that popular guy in class. Plays a sport. Ummm..

 **You don't remember his name?**

 _'Can you give me a hint? Pleeaassse?'_

The voice sighed. Jeez why is the voice in his head such an asshole?

 **It's Yamamoto Takeshi. The star baseball player on the school's team.**

 _'Uh... Can I get another hint?'_

 **I-I legitimately don't even know how I could give you one.**

 _'Shhh. The guy is talking now.'_

 ***sighs***

"Maa maa, it's only third period now Tsuna." The unnamed teenager laughed with a smile.

 _'That smile is totally fake. Should I tell him?'_

 **Don't do that.**

 _'Why not?'_

 **It's rude.**

 _'But it's like telling someone they got food on their face or that their hair is a mess or that they **do** look fat in that dress!'_

 **Only one of those comparisons isn't completely horrible but yes I see your point.**

 _'So?'_

 **I don't know. I don't care. Just point it out when it seems appropriate or something.**

 _'Well aren't you just the best guardian angel aren't you?'_

 **I'm not a guardian angel.**

 _'Wha- Seriously?'_

 **Just go back to your goddamn conversation idiot.**

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" The brunette asked after a few moments of silence. Unnamed guy looked at him funny but complied anyway.

"Whaa- third period still?! But it's soo boring." He moaned, hitting his head softly on the desk.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi looked at the smaller teen amusedly. So this was Crazy-Tsuna. He'd surprisingly never really got to talk with the guy despite being in the same class. They always seemed to find themselves on opposite sides of the classroom but the baseball star had heard so much about the other.

Tsuna was infamous for his weird quirks, always doing whatever interests him and proclaiming they lived in some sort of manga-verse or whatever. However regardless of that he was somehow popular and well-liked by many. People looked at him in awe for being able to fight and survive Hibari Kyouya, they liked that the brunette never seemed to judge them and always seemed to get the best advice from him. And they were entranced by his moves which made it look like he could fly so freely in their small little town.

Yamamoto wanted to be friends with this strange crazy teen. He didn't care how popular he was, he so badly wanted a real friend, one who didn't put pressure on him, that didn't depend on him or only see him as just an athlete. He wanted a friend who looked at him as an equal, who didn't judge nor care about his performance in baseball. And ever since his eyes met Tsuna's a few months back, something drew him to the strange teen and he knew somehow that he'll find that person, that friend he'd always wanted, in the brunette.

"Oh, by the way- what's your name again?"

Probably.

* * *

"Yo Kyouya-san! Kusakube-san!" The teen greeted as he politely barged into the Disciplinary Committee room like he owned the place. The two looked up from their paperwork at the rude intrusion however while the taller of the two smiled and waved, the poutier of the two just grunted in response.

"Hello Tsuna-kun." Kusakube greeted, all too used to most of Tsuna's strange antics and rude entrances. Of course last week when the teen thought it would be funny to swing through the window and land on the skylark's desk definitely brought out a whole new level of heart attack to say the least. "We still have a few more pages to go through till we're finished so if you please just wait-"

"Hand me a page then."

"-excuse me?" Now both the Disciplinary Committee members stared at the brunette, his hand outstretched and a serious look on his face. "No person should miss out on lunchtime for paperwork so I'll help." The youngest teen explained with his logic.

Kusakabe hesitated as he chose one of the documents to give to the teen. It wasn't that he didn't like the brunette. On the contrary, Tsuna never failed to entertain and fill the room with a thrill of energy you couldn't describe to an outsider. Even Hibari gets a little less tense when the brunette was around. However the delinquent looking male had never really seen the younger male ever.. work. He'd seen him talk to himself, he'd seen him try to feed hard-boiled eggs to a pigeon and he'd even seen him running around town in his underwear chased by rabbits. But work? Voluntarily? That was new and frankly... a little disturbing.

"Let the Omnivore help." Came the prefect's disgruntled voice. Reluctantly Kusakabe handed the document before moving back to his leader's side.

"Kyouya-san I still don't think-" The elder teen's whisper was abruptly cut off.

"Focus on your own work Kusakabe. Sawada Tsunayoshi has done this before."

Surprised but unwilling to disrespect his orders he just focused on his own work.

Ten minutes later the brunette gave a big grin, waving his now finished document in his hand. "Done!" Kusakabe stared. It may have been quite an easy task to do granted but it should have took at least fifteen minutes even for him. With a nod he as casually as he could scanned the paper, completely shocked that almost everything had been done perfectly. There were a few mistakes but not big enough to point out or needed to really change. The right hand of the Disciplinary Committee stared at the document, then at a beaming Tsuna, then back to the document. "B-but you, no offence, but how?"

Tsuna shrugged. "None taken. Apparently I can be pretty smart when I want to."

"Apparently?!"

The brunette shot him a weird look. "Yeah. Have you not seen my tests?"

Hibari scowled. "You're _still_ doing that?"

Tsuna shrugged again, a shit-eating grin on his face. "What can I say, I think it's hilarious."

"What's he doing with his tests?"

The skylark glared at the brunette teen before getting up to take out a certain Sawada's file from the cabinet. Tossing the heavy file to his second in command he then proceeded to continue the last of his work. As Kusakabe flipped through the paper his brow scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand. All I see is some test marks. Rather abysmal ones too."

The brunette pouted cutely. "Noo, look at the first five test scores and times them all together."

Kusakabe frowned deeper, not fully convinced but did as he was told anyway, curiosity practically eating him. Taking a calculator out he began pushing the numbers.

30, 15, 4, 10, 29.2- _how did he even get 0.2?!_

Finally he saw the finally number. And stared.

"And this is on purpose?"

"Hn." Hibari grunted in annoyance. "Every five test scores."

Tsuna laughed. "Kyouya-san is the only one who figured it out, but I guess that's to be expected since he loOoves me~"

The brunette was met with the end of a tonfa. Though he decided it wise not to comment about the ever so slight blush adorning his favourite skylark's cheeks. Rubbing his bruising arm Tsuna just laughed again.

"So- can we have lunch now?"

* * *

 _'You know that if we are part of an anime world obviously we gotta be part of a group or organization right?'_

 **Obviously.** The voice snorted. Tsuna ignored the condescension in it. He'd gotten better at it after practicing for all his life after all.

 _'I think it'll definitely be some sort of save the world type of shit. Like the government or some secret agent or maybe even the police force or something!'_

 **Considering our luck and.. _controversial_ personality- we'll probably get roped into some drug ring or mafia family or God knows what shady thing.**

Tsuna had to laugh at his other voice's exasperated tone. As annoying as the intangible invisible person was inside his head, it did have its moments and those moments the brunette would not trade for the world. Maybe. If the unlikely offer comes along he would have to think about it.

 _'Nah, I really think we'll end up somewhere awesome, doing great stuff and helping tons of people! Not in some stupid mafia thing. Of course I won't deny we won't get into anything shady.'_

 **Che. Yeah right.** It scoffed but the brunette could hear the mirth from it. It was a voice in his head after all, of course he could hear every emotion no matter how cleverly hidden. Annoyingly it worked both ways though.

 _'Oh? Wanna bet asshole?'_

 **... I'm listening.**

Tsuna grin like a madman, especially so since he was still in the middle of walking in the streets and people were actively avoiding him. Not that he cared. He and the voice inside his head may argue on many things but betting and gambling were not one of them.

"Loser has to buy the other an ice cream cone." Okay Tsuna didn't say his stakes were going to be _high_. He may be a little crazy but he wasn't insane.

Of course it then suddenly occurred to him that he'd announced that out loud. An adult passing by just stared at him and turned to walk the exact way he came from. So maybe he _looked_ a little insane. Doesn't mean he was.

Note to self: Must use inside voice.

 **Hmmm.. Fine, I accept your conditions. If I win I want honeycomb ice cream covered in melted chocolate with rainbow sprinkles.**

The teen made a face at that. _'Urgh. You know I hate that flavor damn you. Ok then if I win I want my ice cream to be chocolate, covered in honey and crushed nuts.'_

The voice made retching noises. **God you're a fucking monster.**

There was a moment of silence before they burst out laughing. It was a nice feeling. Laughter echoing inside his head as he laughed. Yeah. Wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

The next day Tsuna decided for a change of pace and actually wake up early for a change. It'll be okay, he'll take the time to enjoy his okaa san's breakfast now. Walking down the stairs with a lazy yawn he gave a rare soft yet brilliant and warm smile to his mother. "Morning okaa san."

His mum must have ESP or something because she always knew whenever Tsuna wanted to eat downstairs no matter how random the whim. The brunette asked her one time and she just giggled. Said it was mother's intuition. Wonder how _he_ could get that.

"Morning Tsu-kun! I've cooked bacon and eggs!"

God isn't that just the best?

"Oh also I hired a home tutor for you!"

God isn't that just the worst?

"A 'OM UMNMOR?!" The teen exclaimed, mouth already crammed with crispy bacon, an egg and a large bite of toast.

 **Ugh you are such a pig.**

 _'Shut up voice! This is not the time!'_

Tutors meant studying which was boring. Home tutors meant studying full time. Which was even boring-er. Plus he couldn't escape this person if they were living in his house! There is only so long before he'll get inevitably captured and tied down, forced to learn the history of no one gives a crap or the chemical equation of I don't fucking care or worse- trigonometry. Tsuna shuddered. The horror.

 **Maybe we can convince mum otherwise?** The voice suggested, for once, helpfully. It seemed it didn't want to suffer through that either.

 _'Yeah! Plus she knows that we can do it when we put our minds to it!'_

 **Worse comes to worse we'll insist Kyouya tutors us.**

 _'It'll save on money.'_

 **And there wouldn't be a stranger living in our house.**

 _'Were my grades that bad?'_

 **When given the question 'Name the limitations of the Standard Reduction Potentials or some crap like that in Chemistry,' you wrote and I _quote_ , 'There are no limitations if you put your mind to it.'**

 _'But didn't I get a 72% on that test?'_

 **Not the point Tsuna. Not. The. Point.**

"Okaa san~~" the brunette whined, "A home tutor is like totes a waste of money! Can't we just get Kyouya-san to help me? I mean he isn't like some creepy stranger not to mention like totally hot~"

 **If that wasn't the creepiest thing that ever came from your mouth I would've been actually a little impressed at how well you sounded like such a bitch.**

 _'Why thank you. I've had practice from listening to you all the time.'_

 **I do nOT-**

 _'You know I'm joking, love you sweetie!'_ Internally Tsuna sighed. That'll stop the inevitable bitch fest for now.

 **You know I can hear you.**

Ah. Right. Voice inside my head. Forgot that. Sorry.

"-too late for it now. He's coming today."

"Wait. _WHAT?!_ "

 **Crap. Run Tsuna RUN.**

Stuffing two strips of bacon- the edge of betrayal against his mother softened at the delicious taste- in his mouth the brunette bolted out of his house. He didn't even change from his bright orange sweatpants.

It was a pity considering all the effort to leave the home the first thing he did was to trip on an infant. Flipping over at the last second the brunette managed to save his face from the concrete but apparently not his dignity as he landed painfully on his delicate ***snort*** _'Shut. up.'_ ass.

"FU-" The teen looked at the infant who was staring unblinkingly back at him. "-UDGE. FUDGE CAKES. YEAH."

 **Smooth.**

 _'Hey I couldn't exactly swear in front of a two year old! Not even one that obnoxiously has a fedora.'_

 **Still. Fudge cakes?**

"Are you okay kid?" Tsuna asked out of politeness. There was something off about the baby, fedora aside. Like-

 **He's much more then he lets on?**

 _'Come on man don't interrupt my internal monologue. I actually sounded pretty cool back there.'_

 **But seriously. It feels like he's dangerous.**

 _'Yeah I get that too. But still I couldn't not go ask he was okay after tripping h-'_

"OW! What the-"

"Ciaossu."

Honey brown glared at the suited infant that kicked him in his head. Damn Tsuna wasn't even aware babies could do that!

"Uh, yeah. Um. Chow siew to you too."

He got another kick for that. Tsuna was not warming up to this baby at _all._

"I'm Reborn. Your new home tutor."

 **Oh hell no.**

 _'What fucking author thinks up these plot twists?!'_

 **One with a twisted sense of humor.**

 _'Well that probably means our Daily Life Arc is over then huh?'_

 **Fuck. I can't believe that I woke up early for this shit.**

 _'Don't be such a downer, it's finally time for our story to begin!'_

 **Yeah it's time.** Tsuna could feel the exasperated smile in the voice.

Finally. The story can begin. Their story can begin.

* * *

Reborn waited for the appropriate response from his new student. Screaming. Denial. Maybe bewildered laughter. Hopefully another reason to kick him.

But there was nothing. It was like the brunette was in a whole other conversation. One that he couldn't hear. Finally caramel brown orbs snapped to attention, eyes flickering curiously to the hitman. A wide, dazzling smile made its way onto the teen's face, not a maniacal grin, not a triumphant smirk but a beautiful, delighted, excited, dangerous smile.

"Is there anything else you want to share?" The question was so full on barely restrained hope and eagerness, like Tsuna already knew that there was more to his facade. That he knew and was thrilled about it.

It completely threw Reborn off.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a government spy? An alien? From a kingdom far, far away? Don't tell me your just an infant tutor, what are you not telling me?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled and breath quickened in exhilaration. Each word a mix of childish curiosity and seductive need. That breathless, flushed appearance was rather sinful in Reborn's opinion.

Not wanting to reveal he was actually flustered at this reaction, not to mention the strange warm squirming in his chest, the infant transformed Leon into gun form. "You're correct. My true line of work as assassination. And my job is to make you a worthy _mafia boss_."

The bubbly, charming energy dissipated quickly. That addictingly warm and elated, hopeful smile turned into a blank, unreadable expression. The hitman found a part of him actually wishing he hadn't said that now, if only to keep that smile a little while longer.

Then the brunette muttered something that Reborn never thought he'd hear as a response to his announcement before.

" _Damn._ I owe myself an ice cream now."

* * *

 **Did you like?**

 **Oh BTW just adding- that answer to the test question or whatever- I actually wrote that in my Yr12 WACE Exam lol.**

 **Also did you get the reference to the number on the test scores? It's from Seasons of Love in Rent- you know- 525 600 minutes~**


	2. The dress code isnt for everyone

**Hi hi~~**

 **Holy frack. This may have possibly broke most reviews for first chapter! YAY great work guys~~**

 **Honestly did NOT expect this to be that popular. Seriously.**

 **Also just saying right now I'm really feeling the 1827 here soooooo yeah. Prepare for that. This may end up being an 1827 story. (I know alot of you were waiting for me to do one too so thats just a bonus. Though idea is still a maybe)**

 **Also once again I must say- I am NOT good at writing Reborn. Terrible I know. Just like how I suck at canon!Tsuna (hence no canon Tsuna in like any of my works) so Reborn will be a little OOC. Soz.**

 **Anyhoo**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

"So. Reborn was it..?" Tsuna sighed, hands crossed behind his head in a devil may care fashion as he strolled to school. "Mafia boss huh?"

Reborn raised in eyebrow as he walked by the teen's side on a nearby wall. "You don't seem very surprised." The brunette shrugged in response.

"Nor do you seem to show any opinion to this."

"Oh no, actually I'm fucking ecstatic." Tsuna grumbled. Inside his head a certain invisible somebody was smirking.

 _'I hope that ice cream cone tastes terrible.'_

 **I doubt it since its sprinkled with my victory. And rainbow sprinkles.**

 _'God. damn. you.'_

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!"

The brunette looked to see that the orange haired idol of their school and her bitchy but kinda cool friend come up to him. "Oh, yo Kyoko-san, Kurokawa-san!" He waved politely.

Kurokawa Hana raised an eyebrow, a look Tsuna was rather used to coming from her. Kyoko who had been the first to greet him was now blushing profusely. The young male looked at the flushed idol strangely.

 _'What's with her?'_

 **You're half dressed in your pajamas idiot.**

 _'Oh. So she's embarrassed at my lack of clothes?'_

 **What would you feel if you saw, say, Hibari in only baggy sweat pants?**

 _'Uh- as my dear Ryohei-nii might say- ExtrEMEly lucky.'_

 **... God you are such- no, no actually that's pretty spot on.**

"Soo what's new with you girls?" The brunette asked.

"Well for starters your half naked. Again."

 _'Ah Kurokawa Hana. Never fails to be as blunt as a rubber ball.'_

Tsuna laughed at his own joke. Apparently this annoyed the dark haired female. Didn't make sense. She didn't even hear his joke. Jeez.

"Yeah I was a little busy running away from this baby over there." He looked pointedly at the hitman then back at the duo who stared.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's new home tutor."

As Kyoko squealed and promptly began cooing over the infant on the wall Tsuna mentally sighed. The strawberry blonde idol was a very nice human being, he'll give her that but in terms of IQ well- it was easy sometimes to see how Ryohei and her were related. Hana at least had the decency to just... stare. Finally she shook her head with a sigh. "Tsuna.. You are really... On a whole different league to those monkeys."

Tsuna grinned maniacally. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"But I'm going to take it as one aren't I?" He teased.

The girl sighed again but the brunette's observant honey brown eyes caught the small smile on the edge of her lips and the soft chuckle she tried to suppress. Tsuna's smiled a little gentler at the sight. "I guess you are."

After that the two girls bade a temporary farewell, apparently they were meeting Mochida-san, a senpai Kyoko had just started dating. If the grimace on her friend's face was any indication, Hana obviously did not approve the idol's choice in boyfriends. Personally he didn't either. The guy was kinda too stuck up for his liking.

To be fair Mochida wasn't exactly his biggest fan either ever since he may or may not have called him well, a stuck up, big headed douche. Then had proceeded to beat him in a match with swords made of straw. Of straw for god's sakes! That bastard even tried to cheat too. Though after his inevitable win (Mochida was no Hibari after all) the guy had been cleaning up his act. Tsuna will give him the benefit of the doubt at least.

 **Still we should keep an eye out on him. Just in case.**

The brunette just hummed in agreement as he watched the two leave.

"I see you have a crush on the dark haired girl."

* * *

Tsuna stared at Reborn. Reborn smirked, confident he had cracked a little of his new strange student's mask. However that confidence faltered as the brunette began to laugh.

"Hahaha- oh god- me _*gasp*_ and Hana _*giggle*_ that's rich!" After the raucous laughter finally died down to mere chuckles of amusement the hitman was far from such an emotion. In fact it was quite a blow to the cursed man's ego if he'd been honest. "And what.." Reborn gritted, his pet chameleon already in gun form and his hand just twitching to pull the trigger, ".. is so funny?"

 **Oh he looks pissed. You really shouldn't have laughed.**

 _'I felt you laughing too!'_

 **Yeah but he can't hear me.**

 _'But seriously wasn't he supposed to have- I don't know information on me? You would think he would've known. Like get with the program author, geez.'_

 **Hmm.. That's true. Especially considering the way you announced it.**

 _'Yeah, that had been funny.'_

 **I still can't believe you did that during the school assembly.**

 _'I can't believe I survived after doing what I did to Kyouya-san when he tried to bite me to death.'_

 **I can't believe he reciprocated.**

 _'I know. He seemed pretty into it too.'_

 **Until you-**

*click*

 **That does not sound good.**

 _'Really?'_ The brunette snarked. _'Because I thought it was the signal for fucking Halloween. Dumbass.'_

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time." The suited gun-toting infant threatened lowly.

Tsuna couldn't help but both chuckle and shudder at the same time as he raised his hands in mock defeat. He had to admit that Reborn's character design was definitely original. And that his life was definitely going to get more interesting.

"If you must know - all mighty, all knowing Reborn- I'm not attracted to Kurokawa Hana, not that she's not my type but she's just a friend I assure you. Also my tastes are much more... _flexible_ if you know what I mean." Just to add emphasis the brunette wiggled his eyebrows.

 **I think the puppy down the street knows what you meant.**

 _'Good.'_

Now Tsuna did not know the baby tutor assassin person at all but something instinctively told him that blank unreadable expression was a rare and priceless sight. One that should be burned into his memory for future references.

"You are..." The hitman started slowly, probably testing out the politically correct waters. "Bi-sexual?"

Tsuna nodded then a sly grin spread on his face. "You must not be a very good hitman if you don't even know that much about your target huh?" He teased.

* * *

Reborn was going to _maim_ Iemitsu. It wasn't that he was against such preferences. No. That wasn't the reason. However that stupid file given to him was. How dare that blond idiot make him look like a fool in front of his student with such outdated data. There wasn't even a satisfactory amount of it either.

Before he could make a dismissive backhanded comment to protect his slightly damaged pride. The brunette changed the subject. "Wait- if I'm your target, then who's the client?" Tsuna's eyes for a second flashed orange and the sly smirk turned to a thoughtful pout. "It would have to be something to do with blood relations considering the way the plot has been set out..." He muttered under his breath yet loud enough to be audible to the hitman by his side.

Reborn raised his eyebrow ever so slightly but remained silent, a little eager to observe his student's deduction skills. Apparently Tsuna wasn't the stupid mess his file claimed to be. Thank god. Vongola would be without heir if the hitman found the brunette was anything like his father. _'Though,'_ Reborn frowned a little, _'what did he mean by plot?'_

The teen was still busy in his musings. ".. Obviously my mother would not be part of the mafia. She's constantly at home and too.. homey. Though she is quite skilled with a knife. Still, quite unlikely. No one who could make chocolate orange slices that good could possibly be a hardened criminal. Orange chocolate is the taste of innocence. Unless it's dark chocolate. Thoug-" Ok maybe not musings. Ramblings seemed to be more appropriate. Ramblings getting increasingly more off topic the more the hitman listened in.

Five minutes of listen to these ramblings seemed to be the limit where incredulous bemusement made the turning point into considerable annoyance. Just as Reborn was about to politely interrupt with the help of his fist, the brunette, as if sensing the ending of patience turned around to face the suited infant with a triumphant smile. "-and that's why my father is the reason for my eligibility. Obviously he's not the previous mafia boss, no, that's way too cliché. He's somewhere pretty high though and damn loyal if he's willing to give up his son."

There were mixed feelings to the sudden and abrupt conclusion. A little bit impressed the teen figured it out, a little confused how he'd gotten such an accurate end from such inaccurate, rather moronic premises. And lastly Reborn was disturbed. Tsuna's statement on the matter was correct, it could be because of his hyper intuition or the fact he really held superior deductive skills. That was not the disturbing part. It was the casually way he had shrugged off the idea that his father was part of the mafia, his father who had -to the brunette's perspective and limited context - practically given up his son's life for nothing.

If it were him, he would feel angry, vindictive, maybe even a little crushed and definitely betrayed. But no, Tsuna actually sounded quite... impressed, awed. That reaction was abnormal. And coming from him that was worrying in itself.

"You don't sound-"

"Angry? Shocked? Pissed?" Tsuna giggled a little maniacally. "Yeah people say that the way I react to things can be a little strange."

* * *

 **A little strange? You once laughed when one of your classmate's cat died.**

 _'Oi! That cat died choking on some high-class tuna whilst trying to mate with a teddy bear. How was that not funny?'_

 **Yup. Worst main character ever. I weep for the readers.**

 _'Fuck you.'_

* * *

"So why aren't you? Angry I mean."

The brunette shrugged again, grin fading to something akin to more serious. Somehow the hitman found the expression unfitting to the teen. "Why should I be? The man has something he's willing to devote everything to. Do I wish that something was family or my mum? Yeah sure. However compared to my previous assessment of him being an useless drunk with no direction not to mention a complete _waste of fucking time_ -"

Now Reborn could hear the disgust and rage, though it wasn't placed on the things he had originally thought it would be from a person of his circumstance. Tsuna was angry at Iemitsu. But not for this, no, for this the brunette was relieved, happy to find his father actually had a purpose. Tsuna seemed like he was only upset because he had thought the blonde had nothing, held nothing close, motivated by nothing. The teen's emotions were not moved by the fact he had been thrown into the world of the mafia unwilling and without consent, that he and his mother for over thirteen years had been lied to, yet it was provoked rather strongly by the idea someone of his family held no inclinations or passions. In fact the hitman suspected these feelings came more on the lines of worry than resentment.

His student was certainly a strange one.

* * *

 **Tsuna you have to calm down.**

 _'But I hated it! Seeing that man look like he he had no care for anything! Just drinking and sleeping, it was infuriating! He had no passion, no interest, no-'_

 **Calm. Down. Tsuna.**

And just those firm, worried words were enough for the brunette's burning emotions to settle down and comply. The brunette couldn't count how many times it had helped in stabilizing his ever chaotic mind from completely going AWOL. One of the many perks having a voice in one's head could give.

 **I'm glad you're satisfied with the services I've provided you.** It replied dryly, though it held a softer edge than usual.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh out loud, say what you want about his other voice, it knew how to cheer him up.

 _'Oh come off it, my compliments are rare and beautiful gems that you should take with gratitude.'_

He could hear the voice snort and try very poorly conceal his amusement. **More like pebbles on the side of the road.**

The teen's grin widened. Yup, he definitely felt better.

Looking at his new tutor though the sentiment was not shared. It was obvious he was being analyzed. Judged. _Urgh_ he hated that.

 **Well he is an assassin tutor. It isn't wrong for him to figure out the best way to handle his student.**

 _'Still...'_ The rest of the sentence was unspoken. It didn't need to be.

 **I know.**

"Oi Reborn."

The hitman jolted ever so slightly, obsidian meeting caramel brown. He had been admittedly intrigued about his new student. Dino had been a hassle sure, there were times when teaching the kid had been hard or trying even for him but Tsuna was so much more complex. His outbursts and mannerisms were too crazy to be sane yet at the same time his insights and surprising albeit unconventional logic was too sane to be crazy. There was a fine line between madness and sanity, a very fine line. And Reborn could not tell yet what side the teen was on.

"Yes?"

"It's rude to stare you know." It was said noncommittally but there was a faint, accusatory edge that he picked up. The brunette must have known fully well he would've picked it up too. Reborn couldn't help but feel his lips twitch upward at that. Well the kid had balls, he'll give him that.

"I can do whatever I want Dame-Tsuna." He replied. There was no indication in his voice to betray his thoughts yet the teen raised an amused brow. Almost as if he knew.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely going to be one of the most interesting jobs he's taken on for a long while.

* * *

 _'Voice, uh, what's the time?'_

 **Well it's seven forty-two as the eagle flies however if we are talking about European time it would be- _damn if I. fucking. know._ Tsuna. I don't have an invisible clock to check on every moment you need to know the time.**

 _'Wow no need to be snippy. Geez.'_

 **Sometimes I feel that being a chicken's conscious would have been an easier job for me.**

 _'Well tough muffins fishcake.'_

 **...Where do you even learn these sayings?**

 _'Hey, two molehills don't amount to a mere hill stack of beans.'_

 **Okay now I know you're just screwing with me.**

 _'Awww, you know me so well.'_

 **An unfortunate fact but moving on- why do you want the time?**

 _'Oh. right. What was it again?'_

 **Are you asking me?**

 _'No that would be counterproductive. Even I know that.'_

"Omnivore." Tsuna snapped out of his internal conversation to face steel grey eyes of his favorite prefect. The brunette gave his biggest cheekiest smile.

"Kyouya-san! I didn't expect to meet you here!"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, whether from annoyance or amusement we will never know.

"Omnivore you're.." The skylark hesitated slightly, as if unused to saying what he was going to say next " _early_."

Shocked, surprised and scandalised gasps came from the students milling around as they stopped what they were doing to stare. Tsuna felt a little offended at that. So he came to school early. Big deal. Was no one going to comment about his fantastic body?

 **How can you be so narcissistic?**

 _'Uh- So you're saying our body **isn't** fantastic?'_

 **...I did not say that.**

The brunette sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. "Would you believe me if I said that I couldn't wait any longer to see you?"

Tsuna was going to take that silent glare as a no.

That was fine, he'd honestly be surprised otherwise. Speaking of surprise- the teen looked around to find the mafia baby tutor hiding in a nearby tree. Probably not for birdwatching. Tsuna mentally noted to ask how the kid got up there so fast with his tiny limbs and all. That will be a useful lesson for the future.

 **Like when you're running from the chihuahua down the street.**

 _'Hey! That thing is the fucking devil. I swear to god I don't even understand why that fur ball from hell is still here.'_

 **It isn't _that_ bad.**

 _'Say that one more time and we are over.'_

 **It's kinda cute actually.**

 _'That's it. Go to hell. Pack your bags and leave.'_

 **I don't even know how to do any of the things you've said.**

 _'Pity.'_ Tsuna inwardly deadpanned.

"So Kyouya-san. As you can so obviously not stop admiring my current wardrobe malfunction-" Tsuna gestured to his attire, or rather lack of it, with a devilish smirk. The smirk widened when he noticed the older teen seemed to flinch visibly and avert his eyes at the accusation, pale skin a tinge darker. The reaction was surprisingly unexpected. Unexpected but definitely not unwelcome. "-I need to get my spare clothes from in the school. Well, unless you actually want to fight me half-naked?" He purred darkly.

Deciding to see how far he could push the skylark, Tsuna as seductively as he could, moved his hands sensually across his torso, slowly going down till his fingers began playing teasingly with the hem of his pajama pants. The brunette swore he heard a few passing girls squeal and a few masculine strangling sounds during his little 'charade'. Hibari must have heard it too because the raven haired prefect was definitely struggling to choose whether to continue staring or to bite his fellow voyeurs to death.

 _'Nothing like a strip show in the middle of the day to make you feel damn good.'_

 **Or like a felon. Its the middle of the day for god's sakes.**

 _'Shhhh... Just.. Enjoy the moment.'_

 **Oh I am. Though probably not as much as our prefect over there.**

It was true. Tsuna could practically feel the usual intense sharp glare eating his exposed skin with hungry eyes. The teen shivered at the imagery, unconsciously wetting his lips with his tongue. Absentmindedly he wondered why he stopped going to school in his pajamas all those years ago. Of course back then he was eight and that attracted attention he was far too young to want. Not to mention the people's attention he gained were far from savory and welcome.

 **To be fair though, it was fun kicking those perverts groins and seeing full grown men crying on their knees.**

 _'Damn. You're a real sadist you know that?'_

 **And you're not?**

 _'Touché'_

 **Now move your fat ass into gear and get us inside. I'm freezing.**

 _'Fuck you my ass is perfect.'_

* * *

Yamamoto could not for the life of him pay attention to class.

Neither could anybody else for that matter.

To their defense it was hard to do so when one of their classmates was only wearing baggy orange pants and is currently tattooing himself with his pens. And doing a very damning good job at it too.

* * *

 _'Aaaaaand- done!'_

Tsuna giggled to himself as he admired his left hand. He'd decorated it completely to look robotic and machine-like. Even when he flexed his fingers it really looked like there was joints moving and controlling the limb. The brunette hummed happily at that. At least when technology rises up to take over the world he can successfully disguise himself as a cyborg if needed.

On his right shoulder he'd drawn a sun outlined in a light orange (yellow didn't seem to show well on his skin sadly) and his whole torso was a canvas depicting a violent, powerful storm at sea. Green lightening, angry red storm clouds, pouring blue rain, faded indigo in the background which was meant to be mist and lone violent clouds that watched silently at the edge of the image.

 **You know you're going to have to wash that off tonight.**

 _'Oh don't be such a twat voice.'_

 **If I don't no one else will. By the way you should add another few wires between the joints. Would look better.**

Tsuna scowled but wordlessly complied. Crap. It did look better.

"Hey Tsuna," The half naked teen looked up to see curious bemused Amber eyes looking at him. "Why are you.. _dressed_ like that?" The taller male questioned quietly, one brow raised.

The scowl reverted back to a cheeky grin and Tsuna's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Kyouya-san let me~" he sang. Of course that was an absolute lie but it was so much funner this way. The truth of the matter was- he had already used his three spare uniforms earlier in the week when the brunette decided that it would be interesting to make a human sized magpie nest and see how many shiny things he could steal while in a black feathered cloak. Those uniforms were now completely ruined due to being stained by the black paint from the feathers not to mention a severe beating from the prefect when used as a weapon of self defense.

So yeah in conclusion, the lesson learnt from all of this was- Hibari Kyouya is unafraid to destroy uniforms, even Namimori ones. Which Tsuna thought was completely stupid considering all those times he got in trouble for ripping his own uniforms. Speaking of getting in trouble for dress codes...

"I do not recall saying any such thing Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to instead opt to staring in blatant horror as their feared disciplinary prefect stood by the door, tonfas glinting menacingly under the lighting. Everyone but the craziest student in their class. No. He just smiled and fucking waved.

 **I think he can see you.**

 _'You don't know that.'_

Hibari practically lunged toward the brunette, breaking the teen's desk with his weapon of choice in the process. Steel grey orbs glinted dangerously with bloodlust, anticipation and annoyance as they gazed directly into honeyed brown as he said those all too familiar five words- "I'll bite you to death."

 **Oh, I think I do.**

 _'Shut up and help me figure out how to not die today!'_

 **How could I help!? I'm still trying to figure out how for the life of me we are still living and breathing here today.**

Students screamed and scrambled out of their seats towards the halls outside the classroom as Tsuna lifted himself out of his seat and performed a stunning handstand on the back of the chair just as the skylark attacked again. Whenever these two powerhouses of Namimori clashed, it was common knowledge that a safe distance away from them was usually not far enough.

* * *

Reborn smirked amusedly at the panic his student seemed to be causing in the classroom. He'd heard the boy was energetic but this was just chaotic. And Reborn liked it.

This was definitely not another Dino. No, the hitman was going to thoroughly _enjoy_ taming this strange crazy teen into a fully fledged, respectable mafia boss. Their was raw potential brimming in Tsuna, he already showed signs of hyper intuition and his physical capabilities were definitely something Reborn could work with. Though te mood swings were a little disconcerting, as well as his apparent lack of dignity (the hitman ignored the fact that he had wanted to humiliate the brunette originally) it was nothing a little tortur-tutoring couldn't solve.

Their was one thing left for Reborn to determine.

 _*ka-chak*_

The hitman readied his gun, a certain bullet loaded into the barrel, weapon aimed at the midst of chaos currently in the classroom. The two teens fighting viciously (well at least one of them was) were completely unaware of what was to come in the next few seconds.

"Now Dame-Tsuna, let's see your Dying Will."

 _*BANG*_


	3. Bullets are dangerous you idiots

**Hi hi~~**

 **Man I enjoy writing this lol. I don't remember if there was anything important to say.**

 **Oh right. So I'm thinking 1827? Is that enough? And I say- no. No it is not. There will be All27, there will be possibly a strong 6927 element (because 1. Jealousy is great and 2. 182769- enough said)**

 **Also guys I do enjoy my fics with YAOI elements so if you are uncomfortable please just stick to Ten Flames. Maybe Little Tunafish (since that still isn't going anywhere *sighs*)**

 **\+ great job guys for practically predicting what happens when Tsuna gets shot by the bullet. I'm so impressed I'm pissed that I apparently was so predictable lol~**

 **OH OH AND FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS TO TSUNA/NATSU and co. Since this fic title implies the 4th wall being broken I'm thinking of an omake where characters will answer or show a scene to what the readers will ask. or dare. OMG SOMEONE DARE THEM SOMETHING. Only use characters that have shown up (no spoilers allowed) and I will only choose the ones that inspire/amuse me.**

 **Example- Voice inside Tsuna's head, can you please dance for me?**

 **The brunette sneered, eyes hard in disdain and disgust. "Hell to the fucking _no._ You fucking _perverts_. Who do you think I am? _Tsuna?_ " **

**- end of example. See? That isn't so hard.**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

Looking back on it now Tsuna could almost replay the whole thing in slow motion much like in an anime. A really bad anime. One that was definitely on a low budget because the director wasted it on spoiling his mistress whilst struggling through his gambling issues and needed to waste airtime dawdling by lowering the speed of the plot. Or how a fanfiction writer procrastinates by making their reader read useless crap like the details of the budget of a nonexistent anime.

We may never know for sure.

In reality it happened all in a blurred frenzied moment. The brunette was just about to land a punch past the skylark's defenses, mind readying a snarky comment or four when the noise of glass shattering distracted them.

Steel grey eyes had widened as a bullet sailed through the air right toward the younger teen. Tsuna could hear the voice inside him screaming at him to duck, to move, to anything but his body just refused to respond fast enough. His numb body fell back from the impact of the shot, he could vaguely recall the feeling of him hitting the floor before darkness began to overtake his vision.

The last thing he saw before endless black was steel grey.

* * *

 _'What's going on? I feel like I've been shot.'_

 **We were shot. Pretty sure we're dying.**

 _'Shit. It was the damn baby wasn't it?'_

 **Told you we should have slept in but fucking noOoO.**

 _'Oi. I'm fucking dying here and the last thing I get to hear is your poor sarcasm?!'_

 **It's one of the many services I offer.**

 _'Can I complain to your manager?'_

 **Technically you are my manager, a pretty crappy one at that.**

 _'Well there goes your shot at employee of the month.'_

 **...So this is it huh?**

 _'I guess so. Damn if I knew I was going to die today I would've gotten laid at least once.'_

 **Seriously that's your last regret?**

 _'I have many regrets moron. It's just this one was the one that came to my mind first. Plus I dunno… Don't fucking judge me. I don't want to die a virgin- my blood could be used to summon Satan!- seriously stop fucking judging me._

 _What about you huh? Don't you have any regrets?'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _...I wish I could have just a day in control. Not that I mind being the backseat driver but..._**

 _'...'_

 **I mean I like you- well it would be pretty crappy if I didn't but sometimes you just got to wonder what it's like-**

 _'No, don't worry I get it. Thanks for telling me that.'_

 **Y-you're not offended?**

 _'Why would I be? Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be you too. It doesn't consume my every waking moment and I don't plot to do something drastic like stupid babies whO SHOOT PEOPLE WITH FUCKI **NG** **GUNS.** '_

 ***chuckles* Seriously, thanks.**

 _'...'_

 **...**

 _'...'_

 **Sooo...**

 _'Oh. M **y**. **GOD**. How slow does a bullet wound take? Because a heartfelt conversation can only take so god fucking damn long- now this is just bordering on pretty damn awkward.'_

 **H-hey, do you see that orange light?**

 _'What are y- oh. **Oh**.'_

* * *

"Omnivore."

For once Hibari felt completely lost as he gripped Tsuna's shoulders tightly, the brunette's head hung limply to the side. If he didn't know better it would look like the brunette was sleeping.

"Omnivore wake up."

Maybe this was one of the teen's strange elaborate yet stupid pranks to tickle his even stranger sense of humor. That seemed like something Tsuna might do. Just wanting to see how far he could shake him up. Well the skylark refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, this isn't funny."

Why wasn't he opening his eyes? By now he should be wide awake with that irritatingly radiant bright smile plastered on his face, honey brown eyes twinkling with mirth as he laughed at the expression on Hibari's face right now. The prefect could imagine it so clearly like it was happening right now.

But it wasn't.

Cold dread seeped past the denial and invaded the raven haired teen's chest. Tsuna had been shot. Tsuna had been shot right in front of him. And he did nothing but watch.

"Tsunayoshi... _Please._ "

His grip tightened though his hands were shaking, trembling as Hibari felt something ache deeply inside him. He didn't understand why this hurt so much but the pain inside him felt excruciating. The crazy teen had been always on his nerves, cocky, unpredictable and frankly just idiotic. But despite everything he had always been there. By his side.

"Tsuna..."

As if by magic a small but vibrant orange flame formed on the smaller teen's forehead. Before the skylark could even register this impossible situation Tsuna's eyes fluttered open revealing dazzling caramel brown but with an orange tinge at the edge. Was that always there?

It looked like the brunette was saying something but right now Hibari wasn't listening. The older teen was too busy trying to understand what was going on. Tsuna was alive? What about the gunshot? What is with the flame on his forehead? Why did he feel so inexplicably happy?

Any more questions on his mind promptly halted however as warm soft lips pushed against his own.

* * *

 _'What the **fuck** am I doing?!'_

 **Kissing Kyouya from the looks of it. Also- 'Seduce Kyouya with my dying will'? Where the hell did that come from?**

 _'I have no fudging clue! It's weird I can't control my actions at all- am I slipping tongue? Oh **god** I am! Crap I don't think I've been this embarrassed. Somebody stop me before this fic goes way past PG-15.'_

 **Wait lets see if I can do something.**

 _'What?'_

 **Well you're wish is unfortunately coming true, why wouldn't mine?**

 _'Interesting thought. Fine I give you my blessing, now go before things get too hot and heavy for the readers..._

 _Though ratings might actually go up after this.. Oh you perverts, you.'_

* * *

Maybe it was because of the strange, sudden emotional storm he experienced before. Maybe it was because he really did kind of hold feelings for this strange omnivore but refused to ever acknowledge the feelings as more than a physical fleeting attraction. Maybe it was both.

Either way Hibari found himself desperately kissing the teen in his arms back, as if Tsuna would vanish again any second. Sparks tingled on his lips at the sensation and the skylark couldn't completely repress the pleasant shivers down his spine.

He didn't even fight the slick appendage asking for entrance to his mouth and groaned at this new sensation. However much to his disappointment and ever growing confusion Tsuna's body flinched and tensed. Suddenly Hibari found himself thrown back and the brunette panting before him.

A part of the older teen wanted to protest at the offending action, another part wanted to kiss again. But mainly Hibari could not stop staring at the brunette. Or at least, his eyes.

They was not a trace of honey brown, not even a shade of brown in those eyes. Just pure dazzling, fiery orange. The exact same orange as the flame still flickering on his forehead.

There was something else other than the change in coloring. Something different yet unexplainable to what exactly the difference was. There was something missing, or maybe there was something new. Hibari didn't know. It was Tsuna and yet... it wasn't.

Or maybe to be more accurate it was _still_ Tsuna, it just wasn't _his_ Tsuna.

"Damn." The brunette breathed out, orange eyes looking down at his hands, clenching and un-clenching them in awe. "This feels... Incredible."

And before the skylark knew it, Tsuna was gone.

* * *

"This is fucking great!" He whooped as his body ran through the crowds of people in the street. He noticed a lot of passerby's stopping to stare at the half naked tattooed teen but he didn't care. In fact it felt good to be seen.

 _'Who's the attention whore now?'_

 **I admit it is not, not an unwelcome feeling.**

 _'Having fun?'_

 **Immensely. I can feel the wind directly on my face for the first time and everything feels so... real.**

 _'...'_

 **I'm just.. It's just...** The voice actually sounded choked up. In correspondence to the emotion vibrant orange orbs began clouding up with unshed tears.

 _'Natsu.'_

 **What?**

 _'Natsu. Your name.'_

 **I don't have a name.**

 _'Well you do now.'_

 **I-I...** "Thank you." He whispered softly.

If Tsuna had control of his body he would have smiled. _'Don't mention it. After thirteen years of dealing with me I think you deserve a little reward ne?'_

 **I think I would have preferred a Maserati though. A dark green one with orange highlights.**

 _'Hey, be thankful asshole.'_

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, thanks for using half your brain cells to think up the oh-so-original name Natsu."

 _'Oi listen here you ungrateful fucking ingrate-'_

However the protests were silenced as the teen still running laughed, a joyous, happy sound.

A joyous happy sound which was promptly cut off not thirty seconds later when the brunette face palmed into the pavement.

 **Oops.**

 _'You son of a bitch.'_

 **Um... Sorry?**

 _'Look where you're going for god's sakes! If we wake up and get back to normal- which will probably happen considering the need for the plot to continue- it'll be **me** who feels it in the morning.'_

 **You know- you're acting uncharacteristically like the voice of reason, I must say, _not_ a good look for you.**

 _'Neither is being bashed in the face twice but it's always good to try new things.'_

 **It was once.**

 _'We'll see. We. will. see.'_

"Are you okay?"

The teen snapped out of his inner dialogues to see a concerned looking businessman holding his hand out to him. Natsu smiled a little embarrassed. Taking the man's hand he laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, thanks sir."

"Don't mention it." The man leered, showing his not so pure intentions as he openly checked out the brunette. The teen smiled sweetly in response.

"I'm rather embarrassed, it's not my first time possessing a body after all. I just hate when they fight back you know?"

And with that Natsu left. Leaving a shocked rather nauseated man behind and smirking as he heard raucous laughter echoing in his head.

 _'That was fucking brilliant Natsu.'_

 **Obviously. Now, let's go get some ice cream.**

* * *

Reborn found his student on a park bench munching a rather large amount of ice-cream covered in chocolate and.. rainbow sprinkles while what seems to be talking to himself. He also seemed to be surrounded by pigeons, cats, dogs and other domestic wildlife. But that oddly enough was not the thing that was surprising to Reborn, no, it was the fact that the bright orange flame was still flickering on the teen's forehead.

When he first shot the Dying Will Bullet, Tsuna as planned had 'died'. But everything after that went against all the hitman's expectations and predictions.

At first Reborn had thought the brunette had actually died, usually it takes a few seconds to determine one's resolve and come back to life. But Tsuna had taken two whole minutes. After he had finally awoken there was a lack of the usual fiery energy that came from getting hit with the bullet, though that while strange was not unheard of. What was unheard of was stopping your resolve midway through and leaving.

The hitman had followed the teen to the park doing nothing but observing from afar. It was strange. Tsuna definitely held signs of the Dying Will flame with his increased speed, strength and endurance but for some reason kept on bumping into things almost as if unused to his body. Not to mention he seemed fully aware of his surroundings and thoughts which he shouldn't be able to.

Now it had been almost twenty minutes. Quadruple the usual time the flame should have lasted for a first timer. And the timer is still going.

"Come out infant."

The hitman looked up from his thoughts to see annoyed orange eyes staring in his direction. The expression seemed almost off on the usually exuberant male. Like it didn't belong on Tsuna yet at the same time it wasn't exactly like it didn't completely belong on the brunette's face.

* * *

"I haven't got the whole day, if you're going to gawk than I recommend you don't shoot me next time." The teen snapped. To an outsider it looked like he was arguing with the trees and bushes in front of him. They started to steer clear from the crazy half naked boy even more. Not that said teen seemed to care. His attention more focused on the strange tutor.

It was weird. The brunette couldn't see him but he could just 'sense' he was there. Or well the danger anyway.

 _'You know while I'm not one for social etiquette I do strongly believe to the rule: Don't be a complete jackass to those who wield guns.'_

 **I wasn't being a _complete_ jackass.**

 _'You were kinda being one, yeah.'_

 **Shut up. You're just pissy that I'm eating all the honey ice cream I want.**

 _'How do you stomach that stuff?! It's like sugar flavoured sugar!'_

 **I think that's just called sugar.**

 _'We'll see.'_

 **No… I'm serious.**

 _'We. shall. see."_

 ***sighs***

"So… Care to explain this?" The teen pointed at the orange flame on his forehead, still flickering wildly against the wind. Reborn shrugged nonchalantly.

 **What a little bitch.**

 _'Wow you really do not like this guy huh?'_

 **Well he's rude for starters. I hate rudeness. I mean who shoots someone and doesn't even explain why they did it? Or _apologise_?!**

 _'Uh.. **Assassins**?"_

 **…Touche.**

"You know what I think? _I_ think this bullet of yours that you shot must be magic or something. It revives people and allows them to follow through with their last regret and, _well_ , that's all I got but I'm sure I'm pretty on the damn dot."

Reborn stared expressionless at the teen. Natsu stared back with equal intensity, readying himself for a glare off if it came down to it. While Tsuna would have just laughed the tense atmosphere off, Natsu refused to do any such thing. He was not going to let him, them, get into anything out of their depth with no information. As much as he enjoyed the control that had came from the outcome he was still very wary.

 _'Urgh this silence is awkwa~rd.'_

 **It's not awkward silence if you keep talking so much.**

 _'Look I'm doing the awkward turtle, can you see? Can you?'_

Natsu couldn't see. But he could just imagine the foolhardy idiot that was his friend, master and self, doing it with a stupid grin. It was enough for him to plaster one of his own on his face.

Of course so immersed in the mental imagery and stupidity of his other half the brunette had completely forgotten the hitman staring him down- or up- depending on how you like to look at things. It probably had not been a smart move on his part but concentration and attention was never one of their best qualities.

For both of them.

Of course the clicking sound of a gun certainly drew their attention. The infant must have frown irritated at being ignored as he drew out a garishly green gun which was aimed straight at the teen.

 **See? Rude.**

 _'Yeah what a little bitch. Couldn't he see we were having a conversation?'_

 **God, you can be such a moron sometimes. But I will not deny the first part at least.**

Tsuna chuckled. _'Wow, really don't like him then.'_

Natsu shrugged. "What can I say? The gun toting maniacal brat puts me on edge."

"So I'm a brat am I?"

 **Oh, shit.**

 _'Harder than it seems isn't it?'_

The teen shrugged off the question choosing to look amused at his tutor. That was a hitman. And a baby.

God Natsu did _not_ sign up for this.

"I see you're not denying the whole gun-toting maniacal bit?" He felt his mouth ask. Vibrant orange eyes widened in surprise at that. He could feel the flame on his head getting slowly smaller.

 **I didn't say that. What's going on?**

 _'Yeah that was me.. That bullet must be wearing off.'_

Natsu frowned. It was unnerving that this was happening and a selfish part of him wished to stay 'conscious' a little longer. Though Tsuna was right, as much as he tried to force the flame to burn for longer he could feel himself getting a headache that only promised to get worse if he kept fighting. The other must have sensed it too because Natsu could feel the worry emanating deep inside him, it warmed him when he realised how worried the other was feeling and so he stopped struggling. And he felt himself return to the darkness.

 _'Are you okay?'_

 **Yeah. I didn't stay out there too long for it to really hurt.**

 _'No I meant are you okay- you know, with all this?'_

The voice knew what Tsuna meant and really he _was_. Tsuna and Natsu, Natsu and Tsuna- they were one and the same after all. They may conflict at times (many, _many_ times) but there was no way he'll ever be _not_ okay with anything his other half did.

 **Seriously it's fine you idiot. Not like I won't have another chance again. Plus-** he teased good naturedly **\- you'll do better handling Reborn than me.**

Now he could feel Tsuna grinning.

 _'Psh. Obviously. That's because I'm not such a stick in the mud.'_

 **I cannot wait for you to explain to Kyouya why you raped his mouth with your tongue.**

 _'Well I-I can't wait for you to-You're such a-Why you- Oh just go to hell.'_

* * *

"I see you're not denying the whole gun-toting maniacal bit?" His new student teased. Reborn had to say, this teenager sure had guts. First he had called him out of his hiding spot, not caring about the looks the public gave him, then proceeded to rather accurately summarise the Dying Will Bullet's properties and finally was able to stand firm against his own gaze. Actually this was much more than guts, this boy seemed to be ticking almost all the right boxes, hell, this was more than exceeded his expectations.

Though there was still something off about Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn wasn't a fool. After getting hit by the Dying Will bullet the boy had changed, not drastically, but the way he had talked, explained his deductions, there had been no rambling, no strange tangents- had it been all an act before? But it was more than that. The way his gaze was sharper, the more sarcastic way he expressed anything, his stance while just as confident was less relaxed. Their were still similarities of course- the tendency to zone out, to be apparently be unable to stop occasionally speaking his thoughts out loud, the random bursts of expressions that were always out of context... Yes something was definitely off.

Deciding to humor him the hitman was about to retort himself when the brunette frowned suddenly. Obsidian black eyes quickly caught onto what was wrong. The effects of the bullet were waning and weakening. But Tsuna shouldn't be conscious of it. He wasn't supposed to be conscious of any of it. Not really. Not in this clarity at least.

The brunette stumbled slightly, then crumpled to the ground, knees giving completely away as he faded from consciousness. The hitman wasting no time, had already thrown a pillow shaped Leon beneath the figure. _A small act of kindness didn't mean anything_ , the arcobaleno silently assured. There was no way he actually wanted to _save_ Tsuna from the pain of a mere fall onto pavement. Not when he had already planned to rig the boy's room with grenades after all.

It took a minute or two for Tsuna to wake up from his sudden blackout. When he did, he did it with a groan, muttering something under his breath.

Reborn made a clicking noise with his tongue, drawing the teen's attention.

Tsuna blinked, honey brown eyes shining under the bright sun. Which was strange since it was kind of cloudy today. Then he smiled sheepishly and laughed.

"Oh _man_ ," He grinned a warm, attractive smile that confused the hitman, though not in an unpleasant way. "This is one fucked up manga I'm living in."


	4. There are consequences when you forget

**Hi hi~~**

 **So this chapter is like shorter than my usual. I prefer around 3500-4000 words in this story but I HAD to end it where I did because it just seemed SOOO RIGHT.**

 **Anyway I have noticed there has been a sudden decrease in reviews across all my works/updates and I must say, either you all are getting lazy or my stuff has gotten worse. Both options suck. Really hoping it ain't the second one tho cuz honestly no idea what I'm doing wrong.**

 **Also apparently you guys didn't really get my whole omake idea but it's pretty much, ask questions (demand/talk) to any characters on this fic. If I get enough ones I like I'll add it onto a chapter as an extra~**

 **And I've decided to try tumblr (well I'm technically on tumblr- btw like 20% of certain jokes will be tumblr inspired and I own nothing- but now I decided to make an actual account just for like prompts and shit. I dunno. there's nothing there at the moment but yeah. Got the link on my profile.)**

 **Anyways,**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

"AaaaAAaGg _ggHHhH!_ " Came the strangled terrified cry of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Clammy hands clutching the pillow with such force as he could do nothing but watch horrified as the woman before him is brutally massacred by an otherworldly disfigured being. Reborn however looked at him like he was an imbecile.

"How can you be scared of a stupid horror movie?"

"It's not just any horror movie!" Tsuna protested, eyes still refusing to leave the screen as the next victim carelessly roams empty dark halls. "The thing is set in a house!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Incredulous honey brown stared back at equally incredulous obsidian. " _ **I** _ live in a house." The teen emphasized the 'I' with the urgency of the apocalypse. Reborn sighed. A voice in the brunette's head sighed with him.

It had been a weird day for them. Honestly the hitman was still trying to come to terms with it all- the unusual reaction the the bullet, the fact Tsuna had another personality that apparently comes out during his Dying Will mode and just.. Tsuna in general. The teen in question however had already moved past it and was currently entranced in some haunted house horror film.

"So let me get this straight." The hitman began. The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed, pausing his film on his laptop. "You have another personality-"

"Natsu."

"-That you have named-"

"Natsu."

 **Just let Reborn finish dammit.**

 _'But he's repeated this like twice already! Like oh my god can he get over it? He is literally being such a baby!'_

 **You Sir Kettle, are the worst pot abuser I've ever seen.**

 _'Oh sod off.'_

To the hitman's credit he was showing an impressive amount of self restraint by not threatening to shoot Tsuna's head off. Most people at this point would have at least tried to mimic strangling gestures behind his back, or maybe look way too thoughtful not to mention dangerously wistful when staring at a sharpened object.

"Yes." The infant conceded with a clenched jaw, " _Natsu_. As I was saying, you are telling me your other self Natsu just.. 'comes out' when you got shot."

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think other me is technically the right way to think about it. More like a.. secondary persona residing in me? We have different tastes and views and such so I don't think in a sense we are exactly two perfect halves. Maybe two overlapping shapes that coincidentally make a full circle if you really want to be all poetic about it."

Reborn couldn't help but be intrigued at the explanation. He's met many different people but never had he come across someone even remotely like Tsuna. Of course Tsuna didn't have to know that. "What do you mean different tastes?" He demanded in an attempt to hide his curiousity.

The brunette tilted his head and shrugged, already antsy to get back to his movie. "Ummm.. Well Orange is our favorite color but my second favorite is violet while Natsu's is indigo. We both like honey and chocolate flavored things but not necessarily the same food types it should be smothered in. And we both trust you to a certain extent, you know, as much as a guy who shot us can, but I personally like you more than Natsu at the moment."

"Natsu doesn't like me?"

"You're kinda rude."

 **Very rude.**

"Right, sorry, very rude."

Reborn raised a vaguely amused brow, Tsuna grinned.

"And you like me?"

The teen rolled on the ground where he'd been laying on so he was flat on his back. Caramel brown eyes glued to obsidian black.

"You seem fun. I like fun. Ergo I rather like you." The hitman could not help but chuckle, in truth he wanted to throw his head back and laugh but he had better control than that. Needless to say Sawada Tsunayoshi definitely was a strange boy who holds an even stranger view of the world and its inhabitants. Not to mention very different opinions to his previous student.

"Dame-Tsuna you're turning out to be not so bad yourself."

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna you're turning out to be terrib- no, the worst student I've ever had the displeasure meet."

And Reborn at the moment truly meant it. Tsuna just cackled like it was the world's biggest joke. Reborn wished he was an adult again just so his hands were big enough to throttle the teen.

"Is this really your notes?"

The brunette smiled innocently, a sight that could rival honey in its sweetness. Unfortunately the poor state of said notes was enough to ground the hitman to reality.

"It's burnt."

"That it is Reborn. You really should've been a detective rather than a hitman." Tsuna drawled. It really spoke wonders about the arcobaleno that he didn't even twitch at the jab.

"Why is it burnt?"

"Experiment."

" _Experiment?_ "

"To see if a book covered in ink would burn faster than one that's not."

"Covered in i-" the infant flipped open the burnt book and stared. "You scribbled over your notes."

The teen had the absolute nerve to giggle. He didn't even look sheepish about it. For the first time Reborn wondered what it would feel like to bash his head against the now very appealing wall.

"Do you even have your textbook?" The hitman tutor asked exasperatedly, choosing to dismiss his current, and hopefully, temporary obsession of the wall with his head.

Tsuna hummed in the affirmative, rummaging through a very messy bag for a few seconds to take it out and pass it on. Reborn looked critically at it like he thought it might very well explode in his face. Or burst into flames. Oh, that would be cool, Tsuna would rather like to see that.

"And this is _your own_ textbook on Biological systems?"

"Yes." Tsuna huffed indignantly. "I even got notes and stuff in the margins thank you very much!"

"Then _why_ , inside the front cover, is Annabella Madeline-Felicity Jones signed there?"

Tsuna flinched. Damn.

"That's my nickname." He replied.

 **Nice save idiot.**

 _'Thanks asshole.'_

* * *

The brunette groaned as he dragged himself and his bruised abused body to school. A smirking appeased infant weighing his head down smirked a little wider at the sound.

"Worst. Tutoring. Session. _Ever._ "

 **That's what you get for burning your notes, I told you but did you drop the lighter? No. Serves you right.**

 _'Shut up. How the hell was I supposed to know I would be getting a tutor who owns an electric chair and was unafraid to use it against sarcasm?!'_

 **And yet you just _kept_ going.**

 _'Hey, if you think a little electrocution is going to stop these beautiful pink gums from flapping than you are sorely mistaken.'_

Tsuna scowled as he heard laughter echo in his head.

Then he stopped.

Reborn looked down to see the confused face of his student. "Why did you stop Dame-Tsuna?" He demanded. To his surprise there was no change in the teen's usually expressive to the point of dramatic face. Just puzzlement.

"Kyouya's not here."

"Kyouya?"

The brunette didn't answer, too busy shaking his head, eyes searching the school yard and gates.

"Kyouya's _always_ here." He muttered mainly to himself.

"Kyouya?" Reborn repeated. Tsuna gave a suffering sigh like the hitman was asking a question beneath a worm's intellect rather than the sensible question it was.

"Yes, Hibari Kyouya! Neigh high, gorgeous steel grey eyes, skin almost white as snow, always pleasant to be around, very tolerant and patient not to mention, hot as hell!"

Students that had been close enough to hear the description blanched, obviously they did not share the same opinions as a certain crazy brunette. Which either meant to the hitman that Tsuna had either left some very important information out or had completely skewed his words just for a laugh. The end result was that Reborn was not putting any faith in those words. Even a first class blood hound can't function without the correct scent after all.

Turns out Tsuna didn't require a bloodhound. Or a hitman. First class or otherwise as he ran purposely into the school knowing full well where he was going.

Bursting through the doors of what was indicated to be the Disciplinary Committee office Reborn actually had to grip onto the brunette's gravity defying locks to stop himself from falling at the sudden halt in movement. Tsuna hissed in pain but for his part ignored it, too focused on finding this Kyouya.

From the look on the brunette's face it was hard to recognize the lighthearted, laid-back, crazy teen just a few minutes before.

"Omnivore."

At that one word Tsuna's hardened features practically melted back into a child-like cheery smile. The hitman decided it was now a good time to leave the appeased teen and scout the school area for potential hiding spots and guardians. This Hibari Kyouya sounds promising. He'll look into the skylark later.

"Kyouya! _Geez~_ where were you? Paperwork again?" The brunette teased playfully, voice all sunshine and nonchalance. Reborn probably was the only one who noted a glimmer of relief laced into those words. Tsuna giggled. "Oh, _oh_ \- that reminds me! I'm going to be a mafia boss in training now! Isn't that freaking awesome?! Though I'd always imagined being more government secret agent or one of those rebel forces on the Death Star or whatever but hey, can't exactly pick out your own destiny, though it would be pretty sweet if you could, personally I would like to try out the whole Pokemon schtick. Ooh I think my starter would be a fire type, cause ya know, I'm _so_ hot right? Lame pun. My bad. Anyway-"

The brunette looking back now, knew he should've noticed something was wrong. That something was off. He should've been more subdued. Should've stopped his rant and actually notice. But he didn't. And by then it was too late.

* * *

His words were cut off as suddenly Tsuna found himself slammed into the wall, tonfa at his neck and air struggling to reach his lungs. " _How dare you!_ " Hibari seethed.

The brunette answered back with a confused, strained wheeze. He could barely get his mouth to form a single word much less a question. Fortunately the skylark was feeling uncharacteristically in the mood to speak and continued.

"How dare you come back like nothing happened! I saw you almost die, _no_ , I **saw** you die, right before my eyes!" Tsuna had never heard the older male ever raise his voice so loud, ever looked this vulnerable. "And then suddenly you bounce back up and you did.. _that_ to me..."

He faltered a bit at that, a flicker of embarrassment which instantly reminded the younger male exactly what that implied. If his blood was allowed circulation to his head it would have all rushed up there in a furious blush. Too bad the raven haired prefect still wasn't done. Tsuna really would love some oxygen just about right now.

"Then you just _left_." The skylark's grey eyes were piercing with anger and hurt and pain and so many more things that it almost physically hurt to look directly at them. Tsuna had to lower his eyes just so he didn't have to have direct eye contact. That however only lead the teen to notice the slight eye bags around the other's eyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out the skylark had been worrying over him for the whole night. Hibari probably had been expecting him to call or text or anything. It made Tsuna's gut twist with guilt. "You just _left_ and now you burst back like nothing happened, cracking stupid jokes and lies and.."

Hibari breathed in a shuddering breath, Tsuna had never seen the prefect so overcome with emotion and Hibari probably had never experienced such an onslaught of it either, never felt so exposed and confused and to be honest, a little broken. Maybe that's why the skylark said the next few words that made Tsuna's blood go cold and his heart feel like it had dropped six feet under.

"..and that's why, I no longer wish to deal with you anymore."

With those soft, quiet yet cold, so, so cold and painful words the raven haired teen pulled back and left the room. Left Tsuna, who had dropped onto the ground panting for air and tears forming from his eyes either from the backlash of near strangulation or something else he didn't know. What he did know was, the tonfa may have been removed from his neck but it still felt like he couldn't breathe.


End file.
